Rocketshipping en canciones
by LucyStarkRocket
Summary: Canciones que me parecen perfectas para el Rocketshipping :3
1. Chapter 1

Narra James.

Llevamos dias sin hablarnos,bah,yo no le hablo.

Ella no me ha hecho nada ya se lo he dicho,pero no podia explicarle sobre estos sentimientos que han nacido en mi,ella no lo entenderia.

Que no le hable no significa que no escuche los planes para atrapar a Pikachu,solo evito cruzarme con su mirada porque estoy enamorandome de ella.

~Tú me llamas, y caigo a tus pies

¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?

Y nuestro tiempo de separados, como cuchillos en mi corazón

¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?~

Por mas que intente olvidar la idea de amarla se me hacia imposible.

Esos ojos azules como el oceano,su cabello largo y rosado,y esa sonrisa de chica mala,me traen loco ultimamente.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella,ni puedo dejar de mirarla cuando esta distraida.

~Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar

Dios sabe que no la he encontrado todavía

Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando.~

Me levante para ir a dar una vuelta,solo para aclarar mis ideas y pensamientos.

¿Adonde vas James?-Pregunto Jessie.

A dar una vuelta,ya regresare,¿Si?-dije evitando cruzarme con su mirada.

Ok...-Dijo ella-

James esta algo rarito-Comento Meowth.

¿Que le pasara?-Pregunto la pelirosada.

No tengo idea-Añadio el chimuelo.

Odio ignorarla,no hablarle,no estar con ella,pero no tengo opcion.

Este amor por ella me esta dando vueltas mi cabeza y esta haciendo pedazos mi corazon.

Fingir que no siento nada por ella solo me lastima cada vez mas.

~Porque tratando de no amarte, sólo va alejándose

Tratando de no necesitarte,me esta desgarrándo

No puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo en el suelo

Yo sigo intentando, pero no se para que...

Porque tratando de no amarte

Solo me hace amarte mas

Solo me hace amarte más~

Siento cada vez que no puedo mas,que deberia alejarme de ella y no verla jamas con tal de no salir lastimado.

¿Pero como seria tan malo como para alejarme sin decirle nada,sin haberle confesado?

Tan cobarde puedo ser.

~Y este tipo de dolor, sólo el tiempo se lo lleva

Es por eso que es más difícil que te vayas

Y no puedo hacer nada, sin pensar en ti

Es por eso que es más difícil que te vayas.

Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar

Dios sabe que no la he encontrado todavía

Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando~

Nunca le he guardado secretos,nunca le he mentido,y nunca en mi vida se me cruzo por la mente alejarme de ella,pero este amor hacia ella me esta enloqueciendo completamente.

Por mas que no le hable,que la ignore no funciona,sigo enamorado y no puedo cambiar esto que siento,aunque lo deseara.

~Porque tratando de no amarte, sólo va alejándose

Tratando de no necesitarte,me esta desgarrándo

No puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo en el suelo

Yo sigo intentando, pero no se para que

Porque tratando de no amarte

Solo me hace amarte más~

Senti una mano en mi hombro y me levante asustado...y la vi a ella,con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jessie...-Dije mirandola a los ojos.

Ya se lo que te pasa James,y no puedo creer lo inmaduro que eres-Dijo un poco molesta.

¿Que es lo...que sabes?-Dije nervioso.

¿Porque te cuesta decirme que me amas en vez de huir?-dijo segura de lo que decia.

Yo...es que...tenia miedo que...

Y me beso,¡Jessie me beso!Despues de todo lo que pase,la ignore,la evite pero alfinal ella vino hacia mi y correspondió sus sentimientos con los mios.

~Así que tomo asiento aquí dividido,solo hablándome a mí mismo

¿Fue algo que hice?

¿Había alguien más?

Cuando una voz detrás de mí, que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas

Se situó justo a mi lado y me susurró en el oído derecho

Esta noche me muero por decirte...

James Te amo-Dijo sonriendome.

Yo tambien te amo Jessie-le dije para volver a besarla.

Yo sabia que se amaban-Dijo Meowth con lagrimas en sus ojos.

~Que tratar de no amarte, solo se fue alejando

Tratando de no necesitarte, me está desgarrando

Ahora veo el lado positivo, de por lo que estamos luchando

Y si nos limitamos a seguir intentando, no podríamos ser mucho más

Porque tratando de no amarte

Oh, sí, tratando de no amarte

Solo me hace amarte más

Solo me hace amarte más.~

FIN


	2. Conmigo

Narra James...

Hoy es el dia mas esperado,el dia que me caso con Jessie,la mujer de mi vida,la mujer que mas amo en esta vida.

Tengo mi traje blanco,con zapatos blancos y corbata blanca.

Aun recuerdo el dia que se lo propuse,la hice tan feliz con la propuesta,recuerdo que despues de eso hicimos el amor.

~QUIERO QUE NUNCA SE ACABE

ESTE MOMENTO

EN DONDE TODO ES NADA, SIN TÍ

ESPERARÍA AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE SOLO PARA,

VER TU SONRISA

PORQUE ES CIERTO

NO SOY NADA SIN TI~

~Flashback~

Estaba nervioso,acabe de llegar del trabajo y ya habia comprado el anillo perfecto para la novia perfecta,o casi,bueno es Jessie.

Vi a Meowth dormido en el sofa,era el momento perfecto,fui a buscar a mi amada que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

¡James,cariño!¿Como te fue en el trabajo?-Dijo sonriendo.

Bien,sali temprano porque queria darte algo...bah...yo...

Comenze a ponerme nervioso,no sabia como terminaria esto.

¿Que quieres darme?Ojala sea un vestido brillante que conbine con mi hermosa belleza-Dijo fantasiando como siempre lo hace.

Este...no,es otra cosa mi amor-Dije con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Que es James?-Pregunte.

-Suspire-Jessie hace 3 años que estamos de novios y 5 años que somos mejores amigos,y bueno...yo queria darte esto y decirte-Abri la caja y dijé-¿Te casarias conmigo?

James...

Si no quieres enti...-Y me interrumpio con un beso.

¡Claro que quiero mi amor!-Dijo gritando de emocion y luego volvio a besarme.

Despues de eso hicimos el amor.

~Fin del flashback~

Y he aqui,apunto de casarme con mi amada Jessie.

Me siento tan afortunado de estar con ella,de poder amarla y hacerla feliz.

Nos han pasado tantas cosas juntos,hemos reido,llorado,discutiamos,peleabamos por un trozo de galleta o cualquier cosa.

~DESPUÉS DE TODO

HE COMETIDO MIS ERRORES

HE TROPEZADO Y CAIDO

PERO QUIERO DECIR ESTAS PALABRAS~

No puedo olvidar el dia que me confese,ese dia perdi mis miedos y junte valor para decirle lo que sentia.

~Flashback~

¡James ya basta!¿Porque actuas asi de idiota conmigo?

Porque te amo Jessie,intentaba alejarme de ti por miedo a tu rechazo,pero alejarme de ti lo hacia peor

Oh James,no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo sufriendo por mi y yo fantasiando con conocer al amor de mi vida,cuando siempre estuvo conmigo,a mi lado,siempre-Dijo besandome apasionadamente.

~Fin de Flashback~

~QUIERO QUE SEPAS

JUNTO A TODO LO DEMÁS, QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO SE VAYA

ESTAS PALABRAS SON MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN

ME GUARDARÉ ESTE MOMENTO, TU SABES

MIENTRAS HAGO SANGRAR A MI CORAZÓN PARA DEMOSTRARLO

Y NO QUIERO DEJARLO IR~

Ahora me encuentro viendome en el espejo.

Estoy usando un traje blanco con un pantalon blanco,zapatos blancos y una corbata azul.

Admito que me veo muy bien con esta ropa pero me pregunto como se vera mi Jessie,seguro mas hermosa de lo normal.

Mientras yo pensaba alguien abrío la puerta.

¿Estas listo galan?-Dijo Butch rascandose la cabeza.

Casi amigo,estoy nervioso,¿Y si dice que no?¿Que hago?-Dije nervioso.

No seas tonto James,si llegaron hasta aqui es obvio que dira que si-hablo butch con la mas pura y obvia verdad.

Cierto,gracias por calmarme Beck-Dije confundiendo su nombre como todos lo hacen.

¡Que soy Butch Carajo!-se quejo como siempre.

Narra Jessie.

Del otro lado de la iglesia,en la segunda habitacion,me encuentro yo,la novia,luciendo un vestido blanco con unos tacones blancos y el pelo recogido.

No puedo creer aun que me voy a casar con mi novio,mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Despues de todas las cosas que vivimos juntos alfin llego este dia,el mejor dia de mi vida.

Admito que cuando eramos amigos yo no podia notar que el sentia cosas por mi pero un dia comenze a sospechar sobre lo que el sentia por mi.

~Flashback~

¡Muy bien,si quieres irte con ese chico que tanto te gusta,vete!¡Me da igual lo que hagas!-Dijo con los ojos brillosos llenos de tristeza.

¡No me voy a ir!¡Ya te lo dije!¡No dejare el equipo por otra de mis ilusiones pasajeras!-Le grite.

Pero te ves feliz con el,lo se,seras mas feliz con el mas que conmigo-dijo apunto de llorar.

Si...espera,¿Que?-Dije confundida.

Ignora mi ultimo comentario y vete-Dijo mi james intentando ser frio conmigo.

Ante ese comentario entendi completamente sus sentimientos pero no me animaba a hablar de eso aun.

¡No me ire!-dije segura de mis palabras-No me ire porque prefiero estar contigo...y meowth,ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no los dejare por un romance pasajero.

~LOS PENSAMIENTOS LEEN SIN HABLAR

POR SIEMPRE Y YO LO SE

PEDAZOS DE RECUERDOS

CAEN AL SUELO

YO SE LO QUE HICE Y COMO LO HICE

NO QUIERO DEJARLO IR

PORQUE ES CIERTO

NO SOY NADA SIN TI

EN LAS CALLES, POR DONDE HE CAMINADO SOLO

SIN UN LUGAR A DONDE IR

HE LLEGADO A UN FINAL~

Cuesta creer que la asombrosa y bellisima Jessie dejo un romance solo para mas adelante tener un noviazgo con su mejor amigo,pero creanme,aqui estoy,apunto de casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Estoy nerviosa,sabia que desde este dia mi vida cambiaria y sabia que la vida que siempre fantasie con alguien mas la estoy por cumplir con James.

Mientras yo daba vueltas por toda la habitacion,una no muy amiga mia y otra que ultimamente es mi amiga entraron a la habitacion.

Y...¿Como esta la novia?¿Emocionada?,¿Nerviosa?-Comento la torpe,es decir,Serena.

De todo un poco-Comente-Porcierto...no pense que vendrias a verme en mi casamiento Cassidy,¿Quien te convencío?¿Butch?-Dije molestandola.

Si,¿Y que?Ademas...admito que sera una buena e interesante boda Jessi-Loser-Dijo intentando hacerme enojar.

Di lo que quieras,pero se que tienes envidia porque Butch nunca se casara contigo,que lastima-Comente con una sonrisa picara.

Ya callate-Comento la rubia.

Dejen de pelear que empieza la boda-Dijo Serena.

Ok...ok...-Dije lista para salir.

La boda era perfecta,la iglesia estaba decorada con rosas Rosadas y Azules,en honor a los novios.

Los invitados eran mayormente los conocidos de Jessie y James,osea los torpes que conocieron durante años,y amigos y casi amigos de la organizacion en la que trabajaron por años.

Ash,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,Misty,Brock,Tracey,May,Drew,Max,Dawn,Cilan,Iris,Butch,Cassidy,Mondo y Domino estaban ahi.

No eran muchos invitados pero se sentian a gusto con saber que apesar de su tedioso pasado con ellos,decidieran venir.

En el lugar estaba Serena como dije,y ella estaba ansiosa por agarrar las flores que indicarian que ella se casaria con su novio Ash.

Por otro lado Cassidy tambien queria las flores para poder tener el mismo futuro que Jessie y James,bueno...eso creia ella.

~QUIERO QUE SEPAS

JUNTO A TODO LO DEMÁS, QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO SE VAYA

ESTAS PALABRAS SON MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN

ME GUARDARÉ ESTE MOMENTO, TU SABES

MIENTRAS HAGO SANGRAR A MI CORAZÓN PARA DEMOSTRARLO

Y NO QUIERO DEJARLO IR~

James estaba entrando a la habitacion mientras sonaba la cancion que el y jessie eligieron para la entrada de ellos 2.

Luego de que el entro a la sala,y se quedo cerca de el cura,que era Brock xD(Si lo se inesperado eh?)

Luego entro la novia con una bella sonrisa en su rostro y segura de que estaba por tomar la mejor decision de su vida.

Jessie...-Susurro el peliazul.

James...-Susurro ella.

Bien estamos aqui reunidos,para la union de este sagrado y hermoso matrimonio.

Conosco a esta pareja de años y puedo creer que ellos terminaran juntos.

Siempre supe que James sentia algo por Jessie,solo que dudaba que ella sintiera lo mismo-Decia Brock.

¡Hey!-Dijo Jessie.

Pero si es cierto-Añadio Meowth

En fin,¿James aceptas a Jessie como tu sagrada esposa?,para amarla,respetarla,cuidarla en la salud y enfermedad-Dijo Brock.

Acepto-Dijo James colocando el anillo en el dedo de su mujer.

Y tu Jessie,¿Aceptas a James como tu sagrado esposo?Para amarlo,respetarlo,cuidarlo en la salud y enfermedad.

Por supuesto que acepto-Dijo colocando el anillo a su pareja.

Si hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta boda,que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Mondo queria levantar la mano pero recibio una amenaza de su novia.

Si dices algo,te asesino-Dijo Domino.

Okei u.u

~EN FRENTE A TUS OJOS

CAE DESDE EL CIELO

CUANDO NO SABES QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS BUSCANDO

EN FRENTE A TUS OJOS

CAE DESDE EL CIELO

CUANDO NO SABES QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS BUSCANDO

(LO QUE TU ENCONTRARÁS [X4])~

Entonces ya puedes besar a la novia.

James sujetó a Jessie de la cintura y la beso como nunca la habia besado en su vida.

Al terminar con la ceremonia hubo un baile,donde todos bailarian con sus respectivas parejas o amigos/as.

~QUIERO QUE NUNCA SE ACABE

ESTE MOMENTO

EN DONDE TODO ES NADA, SIN TÍ

[CORO]

QUIERO QUE SEPAS

JUNTO A TODO LO DEMÁS, QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO SE VAYA

ESTAS PALABRAS SON MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN

ME GUARDARÉ ESTE MOMENTO, TU SABES

MIENTRAS HAGO SANGRAR A MI CORAZÓN PARA DEMOSTRARLO

Y NO QUIERO DEJARLO IR

[CORO]

QUIERO QUE SEPAS

JUNTO A TODO LO DEMÁS, QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO SE VAYA

ESTAS PALABRAS SON MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN

ME GUARDARÉ ESTE MOMENTO, TU SABES

MIENTRAS HAGO SANGRAR A MI CORAZÓN PARA DEMOSTRARLO

Y NO QUIERO DEJARLO IR~

¿Me harias el honor?-dijo James tomando de la mano a su esposa.

Con mucho gusto mi amor-Dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

La pareja bailo la balada que eligieron para este momento y bailaron sin dejar de mirarse.

En ese momento ellos eran la envidia de varias chicas como,May,Misty,Serena y Cassidy.

Pero a la pareja no le importo,porque lo que mas valia en sus vidas lo estaban viviendo y disfrutando con mucho amor.


End file.
